Beauty and the Beast in Twelve Minutes!
by TheGeekNextDoor
Summary: The basic storyline of the show, plus a few of your favorite part of the show! And of course the battle between Beast and Gaston! This was for my drama teacher, a few of us performed it as an idea for our Spring Play next year :-


**Note: It is based off the Tony Awards Nineties Presentaion but a looooot different, we added more to it plus the Gaston/Beast Fight seen and Transformation Enjoy!**

**Beauty and the Beast Medley**

Story Guide: Today we will be a presenting a story for you that has been brought beautifully from Screen to stage by the Walt Disney Company, the great classic story of Beauty and the Beast…

Narrator:

Once upon a time, in a faraway land,

A young Prince lived in a shining castle. (Prince comes out)

Although he had everything his heart desired,

The Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

But then, one winter's night,

An old beggar woman came to the castle (Enchantress comes on)

And offered him a single Rose

In return for shelter from the bitter cold.

Repulsed by her haggard appearance,

The Prince sneered at the gift,

And turned the old woman away.

But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances,

For Beauty is found within.

And when he dismissed her again,

The old woman's ugliness melted away (Enchantress takes off cloak and drops it on ground)

To reveal a beautiful Enchantress.

The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late,

For she had seen that there was no love in his heart.

And as punishment, (Prince "transforms" to Beast)(Enchantress exits)

She transformed him into a hideous beast,

And placed a powerful spell on the castle,(Beast goes to cloak she left and puts it on going offstage)

And all who lived there.

Story Guide: As the story begins, the beautiful Belle is being courted by the towns handsome, indefinably modest Gaston.

(Belle, Gaston and Lefou come on)

Gaston: Belle (Takes book from her, hands it to Lefou) It's about time you got your head out of these books and paid attention to more important things. (Gasyon "strikes a pose")

Lefou: (Pointing at Gaston) Hint, hint.

Belle: (Rolls her eyes and looks at Gaston) Like you.

Gaston: Exactly!

(Music Starts, Gaston takes Belle into his arms, Belle looks confused)

Gaston (Sung):

I can see that we will share

All that love implies

We shall be a perfect pair

Rather like my thighs

You are face to face with destiny!

All roads lead to...

The best things in life are...

All's well that ends with me!

Escape me? There's no way

Certain as "Do, Re,"

Belle, when you marry...

(Spoken)

So Belle, what'll it be?

Is it "yes", or is it "oh, yes"?

Belle:

I...I just don't deserve you!

Gaston:

Who does?

ME!

(They all go offstage)

(While Story Guide is talking other actors are getting ready for "Be Our Guest")

Story Guide: Later on in the story, Belle stumbles upon an enchanted castle, whose occupants seem a little well, obsessed.

Lumiere:

Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride

and greatest pleasure that we welcome you here tonight.

And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a

chair as the dining room proudly presents -

your dinner!

Be our guest! Be our guest!

Put our service to the test

Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie

And we'll provide the rest

Soup du jour

Hot hors d'oeuvres

Why, we only live to serve

Try the grey stuff

Chip:

It's delicious

Lumiere:

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes

They can sing, they can dance

After all, Miss, this is France

And a dinner here is never second best

Go on, unfold your menu

Take a glance and then you'll

Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest!

Everyone:

Be our guest! Be our guest!

Our command is your request

It's been years since we've had anybody here

And we're obsessed

With your meal, with your ease

Yes, indeed, we aim to please

While the candlelight's still glowing

Let us help you, We'll keep going

Cogsworth: (At the same time as "_Course by course_") No, no! Not the kitchenware!

Course by course, one by one

'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"

Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest

Tonight you'll prop your feet up

But for now, let's eat up

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Please, be our guest!(Everyone exits, Story comes on as well as Beast and Belle) (While Story Guide and Narrator is talking the scene is going on "without sound")

Story Guide: Over time in the castle, the Beast and Belle grow to be friends, while the others are hoping for Belle to be _The _Girl. But when Belle finds out that her father is ill, she pleads with the beast to let her go. The beast reluctantly lets her leave, because he deep down loves her…

Narrator: Belle returns to her home with her father to find Gaston once more, trying to marry her. In an attempt to save her father from the aslym, she shows Gaston the beast. Gaston then leads the townspeople on a hunt to kill the beast…

When the townspeople arrive at the castle, Gaston goes on his own to find the Beast and kill him himself…

(Gaston comes on looking for Beast, Beast is sitting on Elevator, Gaston looks around for a minute, then see's beast)

Gaston: (Laughs evilly, heads towards elevator) You're even uglier in the flesh (Beast doesn't move) Get up, Get up! (Beast slowly gets up and comes off elevator) What's the matter Beast? (Mocking)Too kind and gentle to fight back! Were you in love with her beast? Did you honestly think she would want you, when she had me? (Gaston picks up knife and takes beast near end of stage) It's over beast! Belle is mine!

Belle: (Runs on) No!

(Beast turns around, roars and puts Gaston near edge, holding Gaston by the neck)

Gaston: (Pleading) No, Please! Let me go I beg you!

(Beast realizes what he's almost done and lets Gaston down, Beast begins to head for Belle)

Beast: Belle (He reaches for her hand)

(Gaston sees Belle and decides that he won't let Beast win her, he slowly gets up and heads towards them while Belle is talking)

Belle: (Takes his hand and helps him to another part of the stage) I'm so sorry, this is all my fault.

(Gaston stabs Beast in side, Beast falls to the ground as Gaston laughs evilly, he turns away for a moment)

Gaston: You were wrong, Beast, Belle is mine! (He turns around as Beast stands up)

Beast: No! (Beast grabs Gaston, struggles for a moment then "throws" Gaston off)

(Beast looks to Belle and begins to go back to her weakly, she helps him to the ground)

Belle: I'm so sorry. (Music Starts)

Beast: (Weakly) You… came back

Belle: If only I'd come here sooner

Beast: Maybe, it's better this way

Belle: No! Don't talk like that. We're together now. Everything will be fine

Beast: At least I get to see you one last time.

Belle (Sung):

We are home

We are where we shall be forever

Trust in me

For you know I won't run away

From today

This is all that I need

And all that I need to say is...

Don't you know how you've changed me

Strange how I fin'lly see

I found home

You're my home

Stay with me(Beast leans up and begins to speak but falls back down and "dies")

Belle (Spoken):

No! No, please! Don't leave me!

I love you.

(Transformation) [_Writers Note: This should be interesting_…]

Prince:

Belle, look into my eyes!

Belle, don't you recognize

The beast within the man

Who's here before you?

Belle:

It is you!

(Everyone else starts coming on stage freaking out that they're human again, everyone's talking to each other)

Prince (Spoken): Lumiere! Cogsworth! Mrs. Potts!

Belle/Prince:

Two lives have begun now

Two hearts become one now

(Story Guide/Narrator enter scene)

One passion, one dream

One thing forever true

All:

I love you!

Certain as the sun ( Ah—h—h)

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast.

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast.


End file.
